landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/Ichy's Tale(story)
Phil the Ichythyornis looked at his one-year-old nephew, Ichy. The kid's yellow eyes stared into his. Phil, we're going to get some fish. We thought we'd bring little Ichy with us. said Phil's brother, Ichy's father. Phil's brother and his wife left with Ichy. They landed near a stream. Ichy dear, stay here for a bit. We'll be back with dinner. said Ichy's mother. The young Sharp Beak looked around. He found a few Crawlers moving on the ground, snatched them up in his beak, and scarfed them down. Ichy, being young, soon got impatient and went to go get his parents. He spotted them, some distance away, fishing. They sure had gotten many fish! Then, however, Ichy saw something horrifying. A huge Tarborsaurus came at his parents. They tried to get away but couldn't. Ichy looked away. Then the Tarborsaurus came him direction! Ichy ran. The creature followed him. Ichy jumped into a small crevice. He was small enough to fit. The angry Sharptooth snapped at the entrance, but couldn't get in. Eventually, he gave up and left. The young orphaned Sharp Beak cried. He couldn't fly yet and was trapped here on the ground. He was devastated by the loss of his parents. After two hours of crying, he saw some weird-looking creatures coming near him. He came out of the crevice, where he had been hiding and crying. "Phygma, what is that sound?" asked one of the Flyers. "Sounds like crying Amos." replied the other Flyer. The two went and found Ichy. "It's a Sharp Beak." said Phygma. "He looks all alone." said Amos. "That's a killer. We'd better get away from him." said Phygma in alarm. "He's just a baby. He doesn't seem dangerous." replied Amos. Out of pity for the young Sharp Beak, the two flew off with him to try and get him a better home. They hid him from their herd, whom they knew wouldn't take kindly to young Ichy. A few days later, Amos and his sister Phygma came to visit young Ichy. "We have a carnivore. Those aren't allowed around here. He can't stay." said Phygma. "He was all alone and going to die. We can't just leave him to fend for himself." said Amos in Ichy's defense. "A dead Sharp Beak is good news for us!" snapped Phygma. "Give him a chance." protested Amos. "A chance to do what: eat us?" grumbled Phygma. Ichy smiled at them. He then began to sniff along the ground. "What's he doing?" asked Phygma. Ichy found some Crawlers and ate them."Disgusting!" Phygma winced. "Looks like he's hungry." remarked Amos. "Let's get away from him. That could be us!" cried Phygma. "You wouldn't hurt us...would you...er...what's your name?" Amos asked Ichy. Ichy was quite clever, perhaps one of the smartest Sharpteeth ever. In his brief time with the Flatteeth, he'd already learned a good deal Leaf Eater. "Ichy." he replied. "Icky! That's a dumb name!" laughed Phygma. "Ichy!" snapped Ichy. A Tickly Fuzzy came over to check on the Ichy, sniffing him. Ichy, who had already eaten, ignored the Tickly Fuzzy. The Tickle Fuzzy said "He's kinda cute little, you sure you want to throw him away?" "I don't want to get rid of him. He gets rid of those pesky bugs." Amos replied. "True, I guess he does." agreed Phygma. "But isn't there a danger that he could eat us?" The Tickle Fuzzy laid Ichy down on the ground and traced his shape in the dirt. "Right now he is this big. When his kind grow up, they get this big." He then traced a full sized image around that image. "At that size, what is he going to do? naw at you until you sucome to fatigue? I'd imagine the only thing your size he would be eating by then, would have to first be killed by something else." "Yes, and without a pack to help him, he'd never learn it. So he'd just stick to crawlers, and, well, Tickly Fuzzies." said Amos happily. "Yes, but I will be long gone by the time he is hungry again, speaking of which, I am feeling the mood to get some nice ripe thornberries." Can I try?" Ichy asked. "Try berries? I doubt you will like them, but sure, I can get you some or you can come with me to see where they grow." Ichy followed him. "What are those things? Why don't they move or crawl?" Ichy asked, upon seeing the berries. "You see plants produce flowers, which attracts flutterers and buzzers of several kinds that move pollen from what flower to another, this somehow makes seeds, which the plant then makes sweets to attract things like me, after things like me eat them with our face...the seeds... well you get the idea. Mind the thorns, they're to keep the entire plant from getting eaten. Go ahead, try one..." Ichy tried one. It tasted sweet but strange. "PTTTTH! It's sweet, but there is something really weird about the flavor. My friends can eat these. Why can't I?" Ichy said. "The balance of nature. See, many things eat plants, but except for the Great Valley, a environment with too many things that eat plants means no more plants, and everything starves, however, there is also a creature known as the sharptooth, which eats things that eat plants primarily, and you are a sharptooth. Now unfortunately I am one of the things you naturally eat, but please don't, and will show you something you will like, and a whole lot better. Come." "I already know that I'm a Sharptooth. Phygma has said that over and over." Ichy said. "I know my parents gave me yummy things but then the Strongbiter killed them." "Did you say, The Strongbiter You mean as in...?" "The one that killed my parents. He was red and orange." Ichy said. "Well, the only Strongbiter out here is Strongbiter Peak." "Strongbiter Peak?" Ichy asked. "Why yes, a gigantic rock shaped like a Strongbiter. Some call it vomiting rock, because sometimes flowing fire comes out its mouth. But only once every 75 days. And always on time." "Ok, thanks. I think I will try and go there tomorrow." Ichy said. Two years later, Ichy was flying around, away from the others. He noticed a small green gator-like creature of about his age. She had red eyes, and, like him, had fangs. As, since his parents's deaths, which he had tried to forget about, as it had made him so sad to think about, he'd never seen another creature with fangs, his interest peaked. "Hello, my name is Ichy." he said. The Bigmouthed Belly Dragger stared at him. She didn't understand Leaf Eater. He knew some of the Sharptooth language, and, wondering if she knew it too, said Hello, my name is Ichy. Hello Ichy, my name is Dil. replied the young Deinosuchus. What are you supposed to be? asked Dil. I'm a Sharp Beak. At least, that's what my Flyer friends tell me I am. What are you supposed to be? asked Ichy. I'm a Bigmouthed Belly Dragger. Flyers are supposed to be your food silly! replied Dil. I don't eat them. They are nice. replied Ichy. I shouldn't be here. Dad doesn't like me being around non-Belly Draggers. said Dil nervously. Why not? asked Ichy. Because Belly Draggers don't play with Sharp Beaks! That's why! came an angry and gruff male voice. A Belly Dragger, with red eyes like Dil, and with her less than good looks, came into view. Get away from my daughter you feathered freak! he snarled. I wasn't causing any trouble sir. said Ichy nervously, flapping his wings and flying back a few feet in alarm. Clearly your parents and your pack didn't teach you to stick to your own race! snapped Dil's father. My parents are dead. And I'm not sure what a pack is. replied the confused Sharptooth Flyer. Don't know what a pack is?! Did you take stupid pills or something?! snorted Dil's father. No, not lately. said Ichy nervously, trying to be funny. Dil's father was not impressed. Are you some kind of joker?! snapped Dil's irate father. Not really, but I do have one about the two Flyers who…. said Ichy. Dil's father bellow angrily Just shut up and go home you talking duster! I live with Flyers, ones that eat leaves. Does that count as a pack? Ichy asked. Dil's father said That's new actually. There isn't a word for it yet. But it sounds like the dumbest thing I've ever heard of! Alright, you're clearly young, clueless, probably literally born yesterday, and no doubt a big fibber. What are you doing here exactly? You never see a Belly Dragger before and wanted a closer look? Actually, yes. Ichy said. And no, I think I was born about a cold time ago or so. I've had enough with you! Be gone! snarled Dil's father, snapping his fangs at Ichy. Ichy took off, fear in his eyes. He flew for a long while, wanting to get away from him. He couldn't die. Not like his parents. He couldn't. He returned to his Flyer friends. "They tried to kill me!" said Ichy. "Who wants to kill you, Ichy?" asked Amos. "Belly Draggers! Ugly looking things. I tried to talk to this one girl and then her dad….." said Ichy quickly, his voice still showing the shock of having nearly been killed by Dil's father. "You actually talked to a Belly Dragger! You traitor!" said Phygma, glaring at Ichy. Amos ignored Phygma. "Ichy, what happened?" asked Amos, concerned. "I tried to talk to this one girl and her dad didn't want me playing with her because I'm not a Belly Dragger." said Ichy sadly. "You shouldn't be with Belly Draggers, they are mean!" chided Mildah. "The father was a schmuck, but the girl seemed ok. I liked Dil." said Ichy, shaking his head. "You're best away from Belly Draggers. They're nothing but trouble." said Phygma. Ichy said nothing. He went to bed, for it was getting dark. He still couldn't get Dil out of his mind. Ichy lay awake that night, still upset about what had happened with Dil and her father. "Why did that have to happen?" he asked himself aloud. "It's a pretty dumb world we live in, isn't it? Some hate others because they are different, others hate others because they are different, but hey, look on the bright side, there are also those who hate others because they are different." A voice said in the dark, but no one appeared to be around. Ichy looked around, trying to find out who had talked to him. The Tickly Fuzzy from earlier stepped out of the shadows: "I know what you're thinking, why don't I stay with my own kind? Well, I have seen other Tickly Fuzzies before, but none of them look like me. Besides, why should it make sense if I am with you? I could be your friend if you need one. Just as long as you don't eat me, because if you eat me, I will die, and then I will be really mad." Ichy laughed hard. He liked this Tickly Fuzzy. "So, you like belly draggers do you? Personally I never plan to get near one, you could call it allergies" Ichy laughed again. "So, you know about this place to? I usually come hear when I am to scared I will be eaten in my sleep." "Well, I thought it would be a safe place to go and be alone, but apparently not. But at least you are friendly." Ichy replied. "It's not just Belly Draggers that like only being with thier own kind. It's also Flyers too. The Flattooth ones saw Swimmer and I asked why they didn't talk to them and they said that Swimmers and Flyers don't play together." "Indeed. You're lucky they are still willing to take you in, but they don't say very nice things about you." "Some of them do and some of them don't. Some of them seem to think that I will eat them someday." Ichy said. "That is your choice, not theirs. Whether you choose to or not to eat them, your decision will not please them. All you can do is try to enjoy life." "Something tells me that they will be less pleased if I eat them." "Less pleased yes, that description is spot on... Anyway, I was going to show you something yummy you could add to your diet, you actually went the right way when you encountered the Belly Draggers, just, if they weren't there we could have found it." The Tickly Fuzzy took Ichy to the river There he showed him where a fresh water lobster was hanging out in the shallows. Ichy flew at the Sand Creeper, aiming to bite it in the neck. The Sand Creeper was caught by surprise and Ichy killed it. "So, how does it taste?" the Tickly Fuzzy asked him. "Delicious." Ichy replied. The Tickly Fuzzy went into the water to cool off and take a drink. Ichy moved next to him and drank too. Suddenly the Tickly Fuzzy saw something that made his fur puff up; he scrambled to get back farther onto shore. A Belly Dragger came within sight of Ichy, eyes watching him. Ichy spotted Dil. Hello there. he said. Hello again. Dil said. The Tickly Fuzzy noticed Dil. "Oh no, a Sharptooth!" he cried Dil said Not so loud my dad might hear you, he would be very displeased if he thought I was hanging out with something that doesn't look like what I am. What is with your father anyway? I don't see why he doesn't like me. Is it because I'm better looking than him? Ichy asked Dil. Dil replies No idea, he never talks about his childhood so that might have to do with it. But you seem nice, so I don't see why it has to be so ridiculous. The Tickly Fuzzy ran from Dil. Dil, however, having already eaten, just ignored him. I got to thinking, we should go somewhere where your father can't find us. He tried to kill me the last time we met. Ichy said to Dil. Dil replied Agreed, let's also practice to act as if encountering each other by chance and hating each other before parting in case we get caught, trust me, if we do it right, and he don't watch us being real friends long enough without us knowing, he is dumb enough to fall for it. The group of them suddenly heard Dil's father coming. Ok, time to put on the act. Ichy whispered to Dil. "Wait, where do I hide?" the Tickly Fuzzy asked. Ichy replied "Just get in that berry bush and cover yourself in the juice then play dead. I'll pretend like I've killed you. Maybe he won't be bold enough to take food from me. Even if he tries to take you, I can grab you first and flee. Sound like a plan?" "Works for me." the mammal said. The Tickly Fuzzy did as he asked. Dil's father came into sight. He spotted Ichy as well as the Tickly Fuzzy, but assumed that the mammal was dead, killed by Ichy, and that the juice was blood. I thought I told you to stay away from him! Dil's father snapped at Ichy. I told you to go away, stop bothering me! Dil snapped at Ichy. You told me?! I told YOU to get lost! Ichy snapped at her. Be gone! Dil's father snapped at Ichy, falling for their trick. Fine. I'll be taking this. Ichy said. He flew off with the Tickly Fuzzy, who continued to pretend to play dead. Dil said to her father Sorry about that, I thought I smelled food. Turns out it was attached to a talking duster. Let's go home. The two Belly Draggers left. Meanwhile, the Tickly Fuzzy said to Ichy "Thanks for saving me." "It seems meeting someone nice in this world is rare, so I figured it's a good idea to keep you from being someone's food." "Thanks." After flying for a few minutes, Ichy asked "You ever wonder where the Bright Circle goes after it goes beneath those hills?" "No idea." the Tickly Fuzzy replied. "Let's find out." Ichy said. He took off after the Bright Circle, trying to find where it was heading as it set. As they reached the hills, they saw that out there on the horizon, a magnificently gigantic land full of flowers, trees, and tall grass, and beyond that, the Bright Circle was still going down. Ichy arrived just in time to see the last five seconds of the sunset. Ichy tried to follow the Bright Circle to see where it went.. However, he was unable to find it. He did, however, spot a herd of Longnecks. "What are those things supposed to be?" Ichy asked the Tickly Fuzzy. Before he can reply, Amos and Phygma approached the two of them. "See, he's already starting to cave to his predatory instincts!" says Phygma to Amos, pointing at the Tickly Fuzzy. "It's just a Tickly Fuzzy." Amos tried to reassure her. "Just a Tickly Fuzzy?! Hey!" the Tickly Fuzzy snapped, offended by his remark. "No, I'm not going to eat him. I was with him and we ran into trouble with some Belly Draggers. I rescued him and then we both went and tried to catch the Bright Circle." Ichy said. "Belly Draggers? He's seeing that Belly Dragger girl again! I told you he would be trouble!" Phygma snapped. "Calm down Phygma. He's not hurting anyone." Amos scolded her. "You may be my brother, Amos, but I think you're very foolish to take him in!" she snapped at him. The three Flyers landed in a tree. "What are those huge things?" Ichy asked Amos and Phygma, pointing at the Longnecks. The Tickly Fuzzy, pretending that the other two Flyers are not there, answers the question that Ichy had asked them, and had previously asked him before being interrupted, "Those are Longnecks. They don't do much other then graze, but they also have a strange tradition where they will go and try to disrupt the day circle and the night circle while they are mating. Try not to let their lack of sanity rub off on you." "Can they fly? If so, I hope they don't relieve themselves while in the air. I only do that on those I don't like. I recall that this pesky hopper kept croaking all night and kept me up. So the next day, while midflight, I let him have it. Once he was able to see again, he took off and never came back." Ichy said. Phygma shook her head at Ichy's childishness while Amos laughed hard. "I'm afraid, due to my lack of ability to fly, I can't do that and get away with it, so I learned another method to cancel out annoying noises." the Tickly Fuzzy said. "What do you do?" Ichy asked. He grabbed some white fluffy matter from the branch of a tree, then split it into two parts and put them in his ears. "Some sound gets through, but it's not as much." he said. "Maybe I should do that from now on instead of attacking them with my bodily wastes." Ichy said. Category:Mongoose Lover Category:Lord of the Stars Category:Ichy Fanfiction Category:Dil Fanfiction